Flora
|płeć = |status = Żywa |przynależność = Straż królewska Attilanu |pseudo = |aktor = Krista Alvarez |debiut = „Dziel i rządź” |seria = }} Flora – wykwalifikowana wojowniczka z rasy Nieludzi, będąca członkiem straży królewskiej Attilanu. Po ucieczce Królewskiej Rodziny na Ziemię, Flora została zwerbowana przez Auran, by schwytać swojego dawnego trenera Gorgona. Biografia Wczesne życie Terrigeneza Flora została wystawiona na działanie mgły Terrigenu, dzięki czemu zyskała nadludzkie zdolności związane z manipulacją wszelkim życiem roślinnym. Polowanie na Rodzinę Królewską Zasadzka na wyspie Oahu thumb|left|Flora jest zachwycona ziemską roślinnością Fusce rhoncus, lectus ac consectetur aliquet, neque felis faucibus eros, et tempus nisi velit id purus. Integer tempus ac neque id elementum. Nullam interdum eget urna eu faucibus. Fusce eu iaculis diam. Aliquam et dolor sit amet diam auctor tempor. Duis nec malesuada est. Maecenas tortor mi, rhoncus vel tincidunt vel, aliquet et diam. Etiam vel nisl velit. Integer turpis nunc, egestas id dignissim at, ultricies sit amet purus. Duis fringilla commodo lectus at ultricies. Morbi aliquam finibus neque. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Sed convallis arcu id nibh scelerisque, et bibendum nibh efficitur. Vestibulum id dignissim urna, sed bibendum magna. thumb|Flora tworzy ścieżkę w dżungli Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb|left|Flora używa swoich mocy w walce Cras sed quam eget massa ultrices egestas condimentum id nunc. Proin lacinia lobortis convallis. Suspendisse sodales libero suscipit mi tincidunt lacinia. In at eros pellentesque, malesuada lorem quis, ultrices leo. Nam sit amet porttitor leo, in efficitur metus. Suspendisse enim erat, suscipit eu cursus non, faucibus sed arcu. Morbi scelerisque mi nec lorem lacinia, sit amet dignissim diam maximus. Morbi faucibus lorem ante, rutrum molestie sem efficitur quis. Vestibulum ut justo tristique, lobortis diam non, viverra metus. Cras felis leo, sollicitudin eu ligula nec, aliquam ultricies nisl. Aenean tempor vulputate nisi, at suscipit leo fringilla sit amet . Konfrontacja z Black Boltem Wkrótce . Ściganie byłego króla Wkrótce . Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności Moce Flora jest nieczłowiekiem, który osiągnął szczyt swojego genetycznego potencjału po przejściu przez proces terrigenezy, który obdarował ją także nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|Flora korzysta ze swoich mocy * Manipulacja życiem roślinnym – Poprzez dotknięcie podłoża i połączenie się z korzeniami życia roślinnego, Flora może poruszać wszelką otaczającą ją roślinnością. Dzięki swojej mocy, udało jej się stworzyć ścieżkę w gęstej hawajskiej dżungli, a także zdołała potrząsać ogromnym drzewem, na którym znajdowali się Holo i Makani. Flora może użyć swoich zdolności, by oplatać wrogów pnączami i korzeniami i w ten sposób ich unieruchamiać, jak zrobiła to z uciekającym Sammym. Zdolności * Umiejętności bojowe – Flora jest wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką, która szkolona była przez Gorgona, dzięki czemu zyskała ponadprzeciętne umiejętności walki wręcz. Uchodzi za jednego z najlepszych i najbardziej kompetentnych członków straży królewskiej, przez co została przydzielona przez Maximusa do drużyny Auran. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet laserowy – Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Inhumans Sezon 1 * „Dziel i rządź” (debiut) * „Wszystko w rękach Meduzy” * „Coś nieludzkiego tu nadchodzi” * „Dżentelmen o imieniu Gorgon” * „Chaos w odległej krainie” * „I wreszcie Black Bolt” Ciekawostki * Wkrótce. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieludzie Kategoria:Członkowie straży królewskiej Attilanu